Right Where We Are
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Based on a prompt from Regina fan - I've put it at the bottom because of it's length. A shortish SQ oneshot. Marian is frozen and Robin goes to Regina for help only to leave her heartbroken again. Emma and Henry are there for her. Wherein Robin is a jerk and Emma and Regina realise where their happy ending is.


_Based on a prompt from Regina fan - I've put it at the bottom because of it's length. A shortish SQ oneshot. Marian is frozen and Robin goes to Regina for help only to leave her heartbroken again. Emma and Henry are there for her. Wherein Robin is a jerk and Emma and Regina realise where their happy ending is. _

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

_I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are - Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran _

Henry frowns as he watches Robin go over to his mother. He sees it even though she doesn't. He sees how Robin goes to her only when he needs something, when he can use her as a means to save Marian. _He left her_ Henry thinks with a sad frown remembering his mother's devastated look that night. Robin chose Marian but as soon as she froze he went right back to his mother messing with her heart and he hates it.

He just wants his Mom to be happy. He wishes she would see that Robin is not the way towards that and it only angers him more that the end result of this will be more heartbreak for Regina.

"He's back again," Emma says to herself but Henry hears it anyway. He turns to his blonde mother and sees her look of anger and pain. He sees the almost desperate desire to tear Robin away from Regina. Emma told him of her promise to help find Regina a happy ending and it was then that it all clicked for Henry, the protectiveness, the way they're better together, the almost instinctual connection they share, in this moment it's the anger and sadness that matches his own that tells Henry where Regina's happy ending is.

If only she could see it.

* * *

It happens just like they knew it would. Regina finds a cure for Marian and he goes right back to her leaving her heartbroken once more. No words need to be shared between Emma and Henry as they both see her pain and need to help soothe it. They love her and that means being there through thick and thin, not just the good but the bad and the thoroughly heartbreaking too.

Regina wipes her eyes hastily as she pulls the door open only to see Henry and Emma standing there. Her gaze meets Emma's and Henry sees it again, regret, longing and the truth of their hearts. They stay locked in that look for several moments until Emma clears her throat, "We heard about Robin and thought you could do with cheering up."

"Movie night," Henry adds before stepping forward to hug her. "He's a jerk Mom and you can do better. You deserve better."

Regina smiles tears filling her eyes once more as she hugs her son. She looks across to Emma before kissing the top of Henry's head, "Just having you two here is cheering me up already."

The rest of the night goes in a blur of superhero movies and popcorn and the three of them falling asleep together on the couch.

* * *

Regina wakes slowly to see her living room. She frowns in confusion before smiling as she remembers the night before. She grins at her son curled up on the end of the couch her heart warmed by his love and concern for her. Regina shifts causing her pillow to grumble and her head shoots up to see Emma's arm. The position doesn't surprise her as much as she thought it would and she settles herself back on Emma's shoulder enjoying the comfort and peace she finds in the contact.

Last night was the best she's slept in a long time and part of her knows why. After the pain and fresh heart break of Robin's rejection a night with her family was exactly what she needed. She wanted it to work with him, she did. Regina grew up believing in soulmates and pixie dust and fairies and so when it pointed her towards a second chance she believed.

Now she knows that her destiny is hers to decide and that her happiness is not with a man who has rejected her twice and used her only to break her heart when he got when he needed.

No, her happiness is with the ones who are always there to support her, her family, lying in Emma's arms with her son by her side she wonders if perhaps it was right in front of her all along.

* * *

The hammering at the door has Emma waking up. She smiles seeing Regina asleep on her arm before frowning at the persistent knocking. She can see Henry waking up too and they share a look before nodding and getting up. Emma lays Regina back down on the couch smiling again at how adorable and peaceful the woman looks in her sleep before she and Henry move to the front door.

She pulls it open and her frown only deepens when she sees Robin standing there.

"What do you want?" Henry asks not even trying to hide his anger. Why should he after all when this guy broke his mother's heart not once, but twice and yet still has the nerve to show up here?

Robin frowns upon seeing Emma and Henry instead of Regina, "I came to see Regina."

"I think you've done enough to Regina," Emma replies crossing her arms.

He straightens, "I've only come to apologise Sheriff so you can stand aside and let me see her."

"No way," Henry says standing defensively in the doorway, "There's no way you're coming in here."

"Excuse me?"

"You broke my Mom's heart twice! You used her and got her hopes up only to leave her."

"Save your apologies," Emma says, "She doesn't need them. She needs someone who sees her as a first choice not a second one they can run back to when the first doesn't work out or is under a freezing curse. Stay away from her Robin."

"Why do you care so much anyway Swan?" Robin asks.

"Yes, why do you?"

Emma falters and spins with a blush to see Regina watching her with an admiring and small smile. "How much did you hear?" Emma asks nervously. Regina simply smiles having hear Emma and Henry defend her. She wonders how she could have been so blind to have missed what was right in front of her eyes.

"Robin leave," she says abruptly before moving past Emma and Henry to slam the door in his face. She then steps closer to Emma, "You didn't answer his question."

"He's not the person I want to give that answer to," Emma replies.

"Will you answer me?" Regina asks, "Why do you care so much Emma?"

"Because you deserve so much better," Emma says looking deep into the caramel eyes that hold her own intensely, "And you don't need him. It broke my heart when you went back to him. I couldn't believe it but I thought he was what you wanted so I didn't say anything. God I wish I had because he was a jerk to you Regina. He used you and her hurt you and I saw how he made you feel. You shouldn't feel like that Regina. You should feel loved and supported and cherished and be with the people who make you feel wanted, with the people who would always choose you no matter what. That's not Robin. It's Henry and it's me. If you'll have me that is."

Regina smiles at her as she finally realises that she was always right where she needed to be, "I want you."

Emma grins at those three simple words before closing the gap between them and kissing Regina. It's slow and it's sweet but it's a beautiful way to start. The kiss fills their hearts with a sense of love and happiness that Regina had thought she could find elsewhere only now to find it was right here all along in Emma. Emma's heart skips a beat as she pours all of her love and longing into the kiss holding Regina for as long as she can until they have to part for air, "I love you," she says, three words full of promise and sincerity.

Regina smiles back, "I love you too." She never said the words to Robin, she never felt that strong pull of her heart drawing her towards him. She never heard that voice in her head telling her she was home in his arms or telling her that she had found love. In Emma's embrace however there is no hesitation. Her heart just knows and she's so glad she finally realised what was there all along for her to see.

* * *

_The prompt was:_

_Set after Marian is frozen. Robin keeps going to Regina for help and it makes Henry angry that he keeps going to Regina. Emma sees how vulnerable Regina is and is there for her too. Marian comes back again and Robin goes back to her breaking Regina's heart again. Both Henry and Emma are angry with Robin and tell him to stay away from Regina. Henry and Emma go to see Regina and tell her she doesn't need Robin because she has them. Emma then kisses Regina and tells her she loves her and they become a family - Regina fan_

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
